


Coffee

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Magic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: The clerk at the used bookstore really seemed to like giving you coffee.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 7, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series. This little thing popped in my head last night but I ended up writing it tonight because it kept telling me to write it, so I did. It’s cute. Is this fluff? IDEK. This is about as sweet as my stuff gets and I needed to establish Hongbin’s pre-doll innocence and sweetness so this happened. >.> But knowing what he does later really makes this a tad creepy to me. But I guess you guys will find that out whenever I get to writing that fic.

_To steal a soul you must first make a magical contract. The terms of the contract will naturally vary with the purpose for taking the person’s soul. A soul, once taken, must be housed in another vessel. The repercussions of attempting to remove a soul without finding it a proper vessel to house it are serious. It is possible to remove the soul and place it into another body. A person may have two or more souls in their body at once, but the strain on the psyche and body are great. It is possible to switch the bodies souls reside in. Reanimation of a body is also possible via the process of—_

You jumped at the clink of metal meeting polished wood. The print on the page turned fuzzy as you tried to calm yourself down enough to properly assess the situation. The soft sounds of feet scurrying away met your ears, causing you to jerk your head in that direction. Hongbin’s back shrank as he jogged back to the register.

Your eyes fell back down to the table, searching for what he’d left you. There was a single can of coffee sitting at the edge of the table. A red envelope rested beside it. You looked back up to Hongbin, catching him looking at you. He immediately turned away, pretending he hadn’t been stealing glances at you. His movements were rigid and awkward, like he didn’t know what to do with himself under your gaze. A nervous smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but he was fighting it down. He pushed his glasses up his nose before realizing something had fallen to the floor. He disappeared under the counter.

Shaking your head, you reached for the letter he’d left. You tore it open carefully and pulled the hand written note from inside. “ _I’m so glad you came back. Here’s some coffee to enjoy while you read -Hongbin”_

You rolled your eyes and tossed the letter on the table reaching for the coffee can. You opened it and brought it to your lips, looking over at Hongbin as you sipped. Upon noticing that you were drinking his gift, he grinned. The smile was almost blinding on his attractive face, so wide that you could almost see every single tooth in his mouth. His eyes had transformed into little crescents and his dimples were pronounced. In his stupor, his hands rested awkwardly at his sides and he swayed the slightest bit. It was adorable, as if watching a puppy getting praised for the first time.

You broke the eye contact and returned your attention to the spell book. After a few moments, you heard footsteps coming towards you. Looking up, you realized it was Hongbin again. He clasped his hands nervously in front of his crotch and took a few shallow breaths, trying to find words.

“Can I sit with you?” he finally spilled, the words coming out so quickly you almost didn’t catch what he’d said.  You sighed. Well he _had_ given you coffee.

“Fine…” you agreed. He quickly sat across from you, content to watch you read as you ignored him. Though his gaze unsettled you, you’d put up with it just this once because he was being cute.


End file.
